The present invention generally relates to cartons for holding and dispensing cylindrical containers or other types of articles.
Enclosed cartons with dispensing features have been used in the past. Many of these cartons create a dispenser opening by providing a removable dispenser panel demarcated by tear lines or the like that are formed into a dispenser when a carton blank is formed into a carton. The dispenser panel is removable from, or hingedly attached to, the carton to create an opening from which articles can be removed from the carton. Typically, the dispenser panel may be difficult to remove from the carton and may require considerable manipulation and force from the user. It is desired to provide a carton with a dispenser panel that can be quickly and easily removed from the carton to form the opening for dispensing articles.